A new and distinct variety of apple tree originating as a naturally occurring limb mutation of the Malus domestica variety of ‘Caudle’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,068), hereinafter referred to as the ‘Thome Red’. This new sport is unique from its parent because the fruit starts coloring in early July. The color finishes to a virtually 100% solid, red color with wide stripes. The new variety also exhibits darker coloration of the leaf petiole than the parent.